


诊所轶事（七）

by Mohe



Category: happy ending - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohe/pseuds/Mohe
Kudos: 1





	诊所轶事（七）

程梁过年也闲着没什么事，和朋友玩也玩了，在家闲着，甚至有那么点想上班

想开门也不想开门，曼婷也主动说要上班，程梁拒绝了，自己就算再闲也不想早早上班，通知曼婷上班时间待定，在家好好陪父母，自己选择继续闲着

这几天一直没事，就联系上了自己一个老同学，开着一家私人学校，学校规模不大，也不面向什么中小学生，也不限年龄，只要未成年一律招收。至于向什么人开放，当然是为一些家庭困难的家长培养摇钱树，或者为一些不想努力的小混混提供一份可以好逸恶劳的营生，学费不高，不过大多数人选择签卖身契免掉一切费用。说的好听一点，这里就是一所money boy学校

程梁很喜欢这里，老同学给自己的条件待遇都不错，来这里做老师非常自由，不过程梁自己也自由惯了，想来就来，不想来教书就回到自己的诊所做自己的事情，最近真的是闲散惯了，程梁又想起这份差事来

程梁电话打过去，老同学何建接起电话，寒暄一会就步入正题，何建十分高兴，“在学生里面你还很受欢迎的，我正期待着你能回来呢”

“那还真是谢谢了”

“这次能干多久？”

“随缘吧，说什么也得一个月”

“好，那就这么说定了，明天你到了跟我说一声”

“好”

第二天程梁早早的就去了，何建迎出来，两个人在办公室相聊甚欢，学校是寄宿制，何建也早早给程梁收拾了一间教师公寓出来，程梁拾掇一下，就算是回来了

学生显然还有很多记得程梁的，这里五年学制，七岁开始招收，年纪更小的也可以，只是十二岁才能开始接客，当然，十六七岁也不拒绝

程梁教的是生理卫生课，出去工作接客自然要注意别被传染，因此还是除了主课之外蛮重要的课。程梁来到的第二天就准备上课了，同学们有认识程梁的，都来偷偷看程梁。程梁没出门，对着门口看自己的学生，笑了笑就撵走了

程梁还算有点名气的老师，对于学生来说，就算去了夜店酒吧，如果不是对相貌或者身材自信的话，就算出去也赚不到太多的钱，到最后还是得边打工边卖维持营生。倒不如被这里的老师看上包养下来，不算大富大贵也能衣食无忧。最让学生青睐的当然就是程梁，不光器大活好，人长得不错，更何况还有别的老师都没有的玩法，能和程梁来一炮都能享受好久

程梁睡了个好觉，第二天一大早就被早训声吵醒。程梁揉揉眼睛，想起来自己在学校不在家，反正也没什么事，洗漱一下就出门看早训了

学校分年龄分了几个组，每个组里都有GV男优班和mb班。前一种当然要长相俊美身材有型的，后一种则是普通长相的，程梁教的就是后一种

全体学生集合，穿着统一的开裆裤校服，小菊花里塞着不同型号的肛塞，哨声过后一起开始跑步

跑步时候难免有夹不住肛塞的，掉在地上，都被拉到一边记了编号，等着早训过后挨板子。跑过步，队伍站好，何建站在台上指挥早训，“弯腰，撅腚，有肛塞松动的一律由老师惩罚，今天不许穿裤子”

程梁听见操场上此起彼伏的喊疼声，学生被打的呜呜的哭。再看台上，有几个不小心松了下面的嘴，在台前大张着私处挨揍

程梁很久没看了，一下子还觉得有点意思，看到早训结束，何建还在上面说着什么，程梁就自己回去吃早饭了

生理卫生科算是一门副科，重要但是不主要。程梁的课被安排在了下午，所以睡了午觉才慢慢悠悠往教室走，没想到刚一进教室就受到了同学的欢迎。程梁也很高兴，照例在讲台上放了五只注射液，“老规矩，五只催情药，奖励给表现好的同学，可以来找我用，这两天我需要选一个课堂上的课代表，有兴趣的可以来找我”

每个学生哪有不想和程梁一夜春宵的，就是恐怕大多数都是平庸的样貌身材，不敢高攀而已。程梁扫视一圈，看见后排一位眉清目秀的男孩，也在目光炽热看着自己，程梁心里有了底，默默拿起点名册

“煦和……”

点到这个名字，后排的小男生站起来，不敢抬头看程梁

程梁仔细端详一下，觉得身材也很不错，弱柳扶风，十分的听话的样子，更是觉得满意

“嗯，坐下吧”

点过名，程梁大概了解了一下学生，就开始讲课。第一节课都是一些基本理论，就算程梁如此好看也架不住课程枯燥，讲了一会学生们就开始昏昏欲睡

程梁看班上气氛沉寂，正是时候，用教鞭在讲台上敲两下，“睡觉的都站起来，到教室前面来”

煦和也睡上了，被旁边的人叫醒，就看见程梁站在自己身边，吓得赶紧站起来

“老师，对不起……”

“这么多人就数你睡得熟，昨晚是正点睡的吗？”

“报告老师，是……”

“是还睡的这么死？裤子脱了，去教室前面扒开py站好”

煦和把裤子脱掉，今天没有裤子穿了，只好叠好放在桌子里，走到教室前面面壁，扒开自己夹着肛塞的小py低头站着

其他人程梁没什么兴趣，挨个爬上讲台，用教鞭狠狠抽上十来下，把一个个屁股打出横着的鼓起，教室里一个接一个的抽泣声烦的程梁要命。挨了揍的去窗台边上光屁股罚站，抽抽嗒嗒的哭。程梁心烦，扒开手底下这个小学生的屁股缝抽上去，“能不能不哭！”

“啊，对，对不起老师……”

程梁打完最后一个哭唧唧的烦人精，就轮到站在一边哭也不敢哭的小可爱了。程梁拿教鞭拍拍讲台，“煦和，过来，扒开了趴桌上”

煦和低着头走到讲台旁边，这里因为常年学生趴在上面挨打，桌子明显塌下去，更方便趴。煦和好几天都没有挨打了，今天新老师刚来就出丑，以后怕是都没有好日子了，想到这还是赶紧趴下去，争取好好挨揍挽留印象

程梁没有上来就打，手放在肛塞上，发现煦和紧张的把他夹住了。程梁用了一点力气，才把肛塞抽出来

“昨晚润滑做好了吗，这么紧”

“回老师，昨天做好了，我那里一直都紧……”

在课堂和老师说这些简直要羞死。程梁手指进去摸摸，果然是软软的，又有紧实的括约肌，简直是不二选。程梁抽出手，重新拿起教鞭，“第一节课就睡觉，我这课不想坐着上了是吧”

“没有，老师，我错了，老师我再也不敢了”

程梁一鞭抽在软肉上，煦和差点脱手松开，疼的又开始哭，“老师对不起，呜呜我不睡觉了，疼，老师“

程梁这回没再训，放任他哭。煦和抓紧屁股，把两瓣屁股抓成两团白肉，眼泪全滴到讲台

程梁怕打肿了软肉，就让煦和松手，自己也没客气，在煦和屁股蛋狠狠抽了几下，严厉地训斥道，“下课跟我去办公室，看我怎么收拾你“

学校里没有安排专门的办公室，所谓办公室就是教师宿舍。程梁以为自己暗示的明显了，但是煦和还是不怎么懂，真以为程梁要算账，挨了打给程梁鞠躬，拿着书本背对墙壁，边哭边写着笔记

程梁一节课讲完，放了那些人回去，只让煦和一个人跟自己走，“跟你老师请假，晚课别上了，看我怎么教训你”

煦和收拾了需要的书本，拿上裤子提前走了。晚课说是上课，更多的是学生们去夜店里作陪，称为练习。年纪太小的就在看书，也有男优组的成员，班级之间互相练习姿势，便于拍摄

程梁带煦和吃了晚饭，就回了自己宿舍。煦和紧张的不行，捏着自己的书袋微微发抖。程梁示意煦和站到桌子旁边，把椅子拿走，让煦和摊开今天的功课给自己看

煦和笔记记的不少，文化课学的很好，看来如果不是家庭原因，煦和会是个还不错的小青年。程梁让煦和整理今天自己讲课的东西，自己翻出来煦和的资料看

“怪不得”

煦和很小时候家庭很不错，只可惜母亲去世的早，后来家道中落被后妈赶出家门送到这里。煦和一开始是男优班的，可是真对着镜头的时候煦和说什么也不肯露脸。自己毕竟家里在原来有些名声，如果自己做了这个，会被父亲的朋友客户之类的看见，影响家里的名声，自己就更没有好日子了，所以挨了很多打也不肯露脸，反而自动申请降级到普通班级

程梁唏嘘不已，看着认真整理的煦和，多了一些怜爱。程梁关上电脑，走到煦和身边，低头看看纸上的字，“整理得不错”

煦和吓了一跳，听到后才反应过来程梁没什么坏话，急忙道谢，“谢谢老师，我认真听了不少，就记得这么多了，老师不要生气”

程梁从后面抱住煦和的腰，手摸着煦和下体，放在手里抚摸。煦和也用着学过的东西配合，缩着身子靠在程梁胸口上，回头主动亲吻程梁

程梁一手抓着煦和的手，一手摸着煦和还没发育完全的下体，给煦和批改笔记，“这里不对，我不是这么讲的，性激素不光有这几种，海绵体的位置也不对….”

煦和一面听着，一面又被程梁弄得无法专心，程梁故意下手重了一些，煦和哼了两声，干脆闭上眼睛

“怎么了，这么不专心，不想上课还是不想被我摸”

“不是的，老师……”

“不专心是要被惩罚的”

煦和委屈也不敢言，毕竟自己来就是因为犯错，说到这低下头，情不自禁摸摸屁股，“老师，煦和听话，以后不敢了”

“我的惩罚方式和别的老师都不一样，你是知道的吧，今天打了屁股，这回就不打了，既然你跟我做爱也不会专心，那就打一针让做爱专心一点吧”

“老师，老师我怕，可不可以……”

煦和在高级班上因为不能专心配合，除了挨打也打过很多针，为了让他们及时进入状态。煦和被打怕了，被几个半懂不懂的老师瞎扎针的感觉真的太难受了

“别怕，老师不让你疼，老师是专业的医生，不会让你疼的，会很舒服”

煦和很怕，但是也不敢逆着老师意思，乖乖趴在桌上。程梁从抽屉拿出一只药水，便携式的，拆出来直接可以注射用。程梁拿开肛塞，在煦和菊花上消了消毒。煦和紧紧扳住桌子，脚趾也死死抓着地面

“放松，不放松更疼”

煦和只得听话的放松下来，程梁将针尖从菊花刺入深处，几乎将不大的注射器整个没进去。煦和痛的嗷嗷大哭，推药也哭，拔针也哭。程梁难得的有耐心，给煦和揉了菊花，抱住煦和哭的发抖的身子，钻进自己的床上

煦和没想到是这样，以为简单的惩罚，可是现在和老师钻了床，煦和才有点怀疑的明白过来。程梁的吻煦和小心翼翼的接住，主动帮程梁脱了衣服

“感觉专心一些了吗”

煦和这一会就觉得闷热，脸红心跳，看裸着的程梁更加魁梧，也明白了刚才那一针是什么用的，当时放下心来，趴在程梁胸口喘着粗气，手控制不住的去摸程梁下体，“专心多了，老师，我要这个，老师，我想被你操，老师，求你了老师”

“抽屉里有按摩棒，把你骚水堵回去，憋着给我用”

煦和乖乖去找了按摩棒，很大一只，可是这会在药物的作用下也不觉得太大了，一下子塞进去

“过来给我口”

煦和爬过去，看见程梁高耸的性器还是吞了吞口水，先绕着圈舔，湿了才敢一口吞进去

很久都没有这样的异物感了，戳的嗓子疼，煦和想呕又呕不出来，这东西大的超出了自己平时练习的范围了，可一想到这东西可以在自己身体里搅个天翻地覆，煦和重新兴奋起来，连着给程梁做了几次深喉

训练有素的小mb真的是人间美味，程梁不奔着这些小东西也不会过来，事实证明真的有好货，平常人一个都做不好的深喉，煦和连续几次不歇着，这种难得的久违的快感侵袭大脑，程梁也如坠云里，在欲海中起起伏伏不能自拔

“起来，跪趴下”

煦和跪在床上，高撅起插着按摩棒的后庭。程梁把按摩棒深入一些，直接打开最高档。煦和很快就哼哼出声，程梁拿着按摩棒在肠肉里搅动，煦和的喊声从高亢变得开始有些求饶意味

“是这里吗，痒的难受吗”

“老师，就是那，欠操，痒得很，要老师的大，大jb，呃啊啊啊要射了”

煦和不自觉地射了程梁一床，程梁也不怎么在意，抽出按摩棒来换自己干，“我看你没什么敏感带，到处都能操”

“是老师就可以……”

程梁可以随心所欲的在煦和身体里横冲直撞，任凭翻搅的天翻地覆，煦和也只会爽的云里雾里，哭着哀求自己，一会求自己用力，一会求自己轻一些，要被操穿了。程梁拉着煦和大腿，在煦和满肚淫水上疯狂做爱，啪啪声一直在小屋中无法停歇

程梁操的把菊花的水操干了，抱起煦和站起来，淫水顺着程梁大腿滴滴答答流下来，煦和菊花又红又肿，刚才扎针的地方肿出一个疙瘩，程梁却一点也不知道。煦和双眼迷离，被操的快要昏厥过去

“这么一会就不行了，括约肌收紧，这么一会就松了嘛”

煦和只得打起精神来用力收紧括约肌，程梁把煦和按在笔记本上，给煦和讲解解剖图，“这里，到这里是你的括约肌，还有——这是脊柱，这里是——前列腺”

程梁顶的极深，尤其用力挤压前列腺。煦和哭着射了一股又一股

“记住了吗？”

“记住，了……”

“这是下节课的内容，先学会了，就给我当课代表吧”

“啊，是，老师，啊啊”

程梁借着桌子的力，猛烈撞击煦和的大腿和屁股，煦和爽到飞起，已经完全没有办法控制身体，随着程梁一股热流射进去，煦和也吐出最后一点浊液，瘫软在桌上

程梁抱起煦和放在自己床上，煦和声音嘶哑的问，“老师，我今晚……”

“在这睡，不用回宿舍，明天不用管我，该几点起就几点起去上课，我没叫你就不用过来”

“谢谢老师”

煦和钻进程梁怀里，肿着菊花，不时从花蕊吐出程梁的精液，沉沉的睡了


End file.
